


First crush.

by Dream_Run



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, johnny does not like being left out, mark has a crush and he is adorable, poor boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Run/pseuds/Dream_Run
Summary: The story in which Mark has a crush and goes to his father for advice. (can you tell I suck at summary)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	First crush.

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of JohnJae content pushed me to write a few stories I'll be posting here. I hope you'll like it.  
> \+ not proofread, sorry for the mistakes.

Jaehyun always hated being alone, he couldn't bare the silence. Even the sound of the television was never enough to fill the void. But ever since Donghyuck was born, he was craving the silence. All he wanted was to come home to nothing but silence.

Don't get him wrong, Jaehyun absolutely loves his family, he wouldn't trade them for anything in the world but sometimes he thinks about his life as a single student and how wrong he was for underestimating the silence.

This morning he woke up with the rays of the sunshine warming up his legs through the opened curtains, way past his usual alarm. He could still smell the remnants of Johnny's cooking. Pancakes with chocolate chips. The kids's favorite when it was Johnny's turn to make breakfast. They knew how to play with his heartstrings, and they also knew they didn't need to try too much. Johnny was weak for his two sons.

 _"Let's see the mess."_ Jaehyun said to himself.

He got up from the bed and put on the first piece of clothing he found. Johnny's old hoodie, how convenient. _It smellt like him, like home_ and it made his heart beats a little faster. So many years with Johnny, and yet he often found himself blushing or giggling like a school girl with a crush.

He went down the stairs to the kitchen, and oh god he wished he had never left the bed. He was right about the mess, but he never thought it would be that bad. Pans scattered on the counter, batter sticking everywhere even on the wall. Did he let the kids make their breakfast ? Did he forget about the existence of his glasses so early in the morning ?

_"Johnny Suh, I hate you."_

The next couple of hours were spent cleaning the kitchen, and running around the house. He didn't know who was messiest, the kids or Johnny. When he finally had the time to jump into the shower, the front door opened which was weird. It was too early for either of the kids to be home.

 _"Dad ?"_ He heard the voice calling him.  
_"I'm in the master bathroom Mark."_ He answered.

He knew better than to expect some privacy, because as soon as he had closed his mouth, he heard the footsteps of his son in the stairs and close to the bathroom's door.

 _"Are you okay baby ?"_  
_"Yes, professor Moon was absent, so I finished earlier."_ He said.

Mark was still behind the closed door, so Jaehyun knew he wouldn't have time to shower. So he wore his clothes again, and got out of the bathroom. Mark was sitting at the edge of the bed, sadness clouded his features. It broke Jaehyun's heart. Who hurt his baby ?

_"A penny for your thoughts ?"_

He sat next to him, threading his fingers through his soft and freshly dyed brown hair.

 _"You said we can always talk to you about everything, right ?"_ He inquired.

That was weird. Mark was not someone who came to him for something serious, he usually went to seak Johnny's help. Unlike Donghyuck who was constantly stuck to Jaehyun.

_"Of course sweetheart, what's going on in this pretty head of yours ?"_

Mark lowered his head and he let out a harsh breath.

_"So, there's this boy at school I really like but...how do I know he even likes boy ?"_

Oh, so that was the problem. Mark never talk about love, he even never mentioned his sexuality before, but Jaehyun was glad he was doing it without beating around the bush. It meant he did a good job raising him and teaching him it was okay for him to love whoever he wanted to love.

_"Oh sweet thing. I remember asking myself the same question about your father the first time I met him. It's not easy to know without asking, but it is easier said than done, trust me. Are you friend with this boy ?"_

Mark whined while lying down on the bed, arms covering his face.

 _"It's.. It's Xuxi."_ He confessed in a low voice.

Jaehyun chuckled, and it made Mark whined even harder. He had known Xuxi ever since he was a child, he used to come every weekend to play or to watch movies his parents forbade him to see. Even now, he was seeing him at least once a week when he came to pick up Mark to play basketball or just to hang out in his room for hours with their other friends. He could see himself in his son. Falling in love with his best friend. He did that too.

 _"It's great baby ! Xuxi is such a sweet boy and you've known each other for so long."_ Jaehyun said.

 _"I know ! But it doesn't help me ! I still don't know if he likes boys or not."_  
_"Did he ever tell you anything about a possible date with someone ? Or someone he found attractive ?"_ He calmly asked.  
_"No ? I don't know ! I kinda black out every time he opens his mouth."_

This time Jaehyun tried not to laugh, he didn't want his son to regret coming to him.

_"He does have a nice voice."_

Mark rolled on his belly and he buried his face in a pillow to muffle a small growl.

_"Dad ! I came here to have answers, not to be remembered of all the things I love about him."_

Things he loves ? This was more serious than a simple crush on a friend.

 _"I'm sorry baby, but as I told you it is really hard to know."_ He started. _"You always go out with your other friends, why don't you try to ask him if he wants to do something only with you ? Go to the cinema, invite him to eat something."_

Mark huffed but he finally looked at his father now that he was on his back again. He laid his head on Jaehyun's lap and closed his eyes at the feeling of his father's fingers on his face.

_"What if he says no ?"_

Mark voice was so low it was hard for Jaehyun to hear him but once he did, he smiled softly.

_"It might hurt, but at least you'll know and you won't have to spend more time hoping. Your heart does not deserve that. It is too pure and soft."_

You see, as much as Jaehyun needed his silent home, he also needed his kids to make him feel whole. He would trade all the silence in the world for these kind of moments.

_"I'll ask him. Thank you dad."_

Mark straightened and he did something he hadn't done in years. He kissed Jaehyun's cheek before running away from the bedroom. Jaehyun could honestly cry right now, but he didn't want to have to explain to his husband why he had red and puffy eyes. He didn't want to have to explain what brought Mark to do that. It was between them.

A quick look at the time on his watch told him he still had time to take a shower. So he did just that. He enjoyed the hot water on his back long enough for his skin to turn red but it was all worth it. He finally put some of his own clothes on and he went back to the kitchen. Mark was sitting on a stool, a math book on the kitchen island but his attention was on his phone.

_"Mark Suh, I'm not sure your phone will help you with your homework."_

Mark stuck his tongue out, but fortunately enough, he was already turning his back on him. He barely had the time to start the kettle that the door opened loudly.

 _"Donghyuck, be careful ! For Pete's sake, this kid is going to ruin the house before we could finish paying for it."_ Johnny grunted.  
_"Hello dad ! Hello Mork !"_ Hyuck yelled.

Jaehyun didn't know where he found so much energy especially after a day in school.

_"Hi baby. Except if you want to clean up instead of playing, go take off your shoes."_

He was loud but he was obedient. He was grateful for that.

_"Hello my loves !"_

Johnny kissed the top of Mark's head, but he was too focus on his phone to notice. He then walked toward Jaehyun who smiled sweetly.

 _"How was your day ?"_ He asked.  
_"It was loud. But everything is better now."_

His hands found their way on Jaehyun's waist and he leaned in to kiss him on the lips. Jaehyun was ready to yell at him for the mess he let on the kitchen this morning, but.. If Johnny was weak for the kids, Jaehyun was weak for him. And his kisses.

 _"Yes !"_ Mark suddenly blurted. _"He said yes ! He said yes !"_

He jumped off of the stool and ran to his bedroom which made Jaehyun laugh. Xuxi said yes, and he couldn't be happier.

 _"What was that ?"_ Johnny wondered. _"What just happened ?"_  
_"Oh nothing, don't worry about it."_ He answered, biting his lower lip.

Johnny was not convinced. His husband knew more than what he was ready to say.

_"Are you hiding something from me ? Did our son tell you something I am not allowed to know ?"_

Jaehyun wrapped his arms around his neck, shrugging slightly.

_"He did, and we had a nice talk together. It's a love related thing, you would not understand."_

Johnny opened his mouth and gasped.

 _"What do you mean I wouldn't understand ? I'm a pro at love."_ He said but his voice was soon covered with Jaehyun's laugh.  
_"I'm sorry to break it to you but you are not. You would have given him some puns to tell to his crush, and not even good ones."_

Johnny pouted. Like a child. Like Donghyuck when he wanted something.

_"Well, it worked on you so.. But wait a minute ! A crush ? My son has a crush ? Not under my roof !"_

He let go of Jaehyun, crossing his arms against his chest.

_"I want to know everything about said crush. And then I want to meet them in case of a date. To have a nice little talk."_

Jaehyun bit his tongue and rolled his eyes.

_"You are as scary as a golden lab Johnny. Now come here, you have to make it up for the mess you left in the kitchen this morning."_

Johnny liked where this was going.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read something specific with JohnJae, let me know in the comments.


End file.
